Toast and Bananas
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: YAOI. No dormir pensando en él es un problema, pero dormir pensando en él es mucho peor. La venganza le sale mejor de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, POWER BOYS! "Maldito seas, Davis"; "Eh... Tienes sangre en los pies"; "Lo sé..."


De nueva cuenta ha llegado la Rose! Ajá, la chica multicolor (: Esto que se presenta a continuación es un reto… un bendito reto que me cobró dos días de: "Dios mío, ¿¡qué hago, qué hago!" todo gracias a Sora! Sí, Sorita, hermana, compañera, maestra y amiga… MUY MAL, MUY MAL

Pero igual te lo dedico _SoraTakenouchii_, para que sientas mi aprecio!

Como siempre: Digimon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ok? En este gobierno todo subió de precio, y soñar ya me cuesta 0.00003 Bolívares Fuertes. Muy mal, también!

**.****Toast and Bananas.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

En la mañana, Ken se había despertado despotricando palabras entre dientes porque su compañero de habitación llegó a las 5.00 am de una fiesta de locos, gritando y con una botella de Vodka enorme en la mano. El muchacho aún recordaba su rostro enrojecido y sus risas molestas arañándole el oído interior las dos horas restantes de sueño, porque debía ir a trabajar.

Y en Daisuke aún no se veían señas de querer dormir, y mucho menos de arrepentimiento.

–¡Y no me digas que ése idiota vomitó como niñita! –gritaba escandalosamente en el sofá de la pequeña sala compartida mientras hablaba por teléfono desde las 5.02 de la mañana.- ¡Cállate, no digas eso de Taichi! Él es el hombre…

Hubo silencio mientras Ken pasó a buscar cansadamente el cartón de leche, tomó dos vasos de vidrio con diseños florales pertenecientes a su abuela y antes de poder colocarlos en la mesa el ruido que salía de la boca de Daisuke volvió a atacar los indefensos órganos auditivos del Ichijouji.

–¡Vale… pero estoy cansado! ¿Por qué no vienes hoy tú, eh? –y eso bastó para desequilibrar al pobre de Ken haciendo que los vasos se cayeran en sus pies, y más tarde… sangre en el suelo.

–¡Maldito seas, Davis!

–También te amo, Ken –le contestó este de mala gana pero siguió hablando por teléfono- Ok, te esperaré Izzy, no llegues tarde… -entonces la conversación telefónica acabó, dirigió su mirada a los pies heridos y descalzos de Ken y no pudo aguantar la risa- ¡Sí que eres estúpido! Cómo se te caen los vasos así como así… Eres un tremendo bobo.

–¿Yo? Ah, claro… ¡yo! Porque me fui a las tres de la tarde de ayer, porque yo me fui a cuatro bares en una noche, porque llegué más borracho que Britney Spears calva, porque no dejé dormir a mi compañero, porque invito a hombres a mi casa sin pedir permiso a **mi **compañero…

–No seas quejón… y deja los celos, Izzy y yo somos amigos y ya, va a venir a enseñarme como manejar mi nuevo iPhone.

–Sí, claro. No te basta con Taichi…

–Hey, hey, Tai es una figura aparte y esta fuera de lugar nombrarlo así.

Ken torció los ojos y siguió caminando directo al baño para lavarse, sin importarle las machas rojas que dejaba por todo el suelo del departamento compartido. Pues sí, estaba obstinado, ya que no era la primera vez que Daisuke se iba de parrandas y no regresaba hasta el otro día, y luego se ponía a llorar como todo crío en el hombro de Ken porque "le van a raspar el examen" y a final de cuentas, ni se daba cuenta de que el examen ya lo habían hecho.

El de cabello liso se arregló y curó sus heridas con agua oxigenada, un poco de alcohol y dos cajas completas de curitas que normalmente servían para las cortadas al afeitarse. Tomó las llaves del auto y se fue cojeando directo a la puerta.

–¿Vendrás temprano? –preguntó el moreno, sentado en la mesa con un enorme vaso de refresco de cola para él solo.

–No es asunto tuyo –respondió y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Ken se subió directamente al auto, un Mercedez SLK200 y el motor prendió suave para calmarlo, pero esa calma desapareció mientras presionaba el pedal con las plantas de los pies acuchilladas por culpa de las estupideces de Daisuke. Y es que últimamente las cosas se le salían de las manos, su compañero hacía lo que le venía en gana y él se quedaba callado, aplaudiéndole la cómica; le molestaba que luego de 2 años de convivencia masculina le pagara de ese modo porque, aunque a Davis se le olvidara de rato en ratos, ese departamento era de Ken.

Trabajar en la agencia se le hizo más pesado ése día, quería arrancarse el cerebro desde la nariz y desconectarse del mundo… dejar de pensar en el tonto que estaba en casa holgazaneando y comiendo chatarras frente al televisor viendo el mundial de fútbol, ya lo conocía **tan** bien.

Y esa era una muy buena razón para dejarlo vivir en su casa… ¿pues de qué otra forma? Siempre habían sido grandes amigos y él lo necesitaba, necesitaba ser independiente y libre. Él admiraba eso, sus ganas de luchar pero que últimamente se estaban yendo al carajo.

Allí, esperando llamadas se quedó dormido en el escritorio de detective. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo soñando con el fondo negro, solo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintió el sonido estruendoso de la palma de Cody chocando con su mesa.

–¡Levántate hombre! Tengo horas llamándote –anunció el que acababa de llegar con los brazos cruzados y molesto.

–¿Qué hora es…?

–"¿Qué hora es…?" –dijo el abogado citando un tono de voz como retrasado mental- ¡Esa pregunta no se hace! Dah…

–Vale, sino quieres decirme la veo yo… tengo que buscar el teléfono… por aquí está… -Ken comenzó a revisarse los bolsillos desesperadamente, se levantó de la silla y palmó su trasero pero no lo encontró.

–Me vale madres tu teléfono, ¿ok?; Yamato quiere que salgamos un rato todos, sin mujeres, solo machos…

–¿Y eso me importa en…

–Tienes que venir –añadió el muchacho de 27 años de edad.- o por lo menos llévame hasta allá, no tengo cómo irme.

–¿Y como llegaste hasta acá?

–Siguiente pregunta…

Ken sonrió y puso la silla en su lugar, se dio una estirada con las manos en el aire. Los ojos estaban rojos y su actitud cansada. Pero tenía una muy buena razón para ir con los chicos: **venganza**, nada más rico que una buena cucharada de la propia medicina. Le costaría, seguro, el siguiente día de trabajo pero no dejaría dormir al compañero que él mismo se había asignado, como Davis lo hizo esa misma mañana.

_Algo interesante por fin._

Cody se subió apresurado mientras se quitaba el flux y lo acomodaba al respaldar de la hermosa nave de Ken color rojo. El otro lo imitó y hasta se desabotonó un poco la camisa azulosa para dar la impresión de un hombre informal, ya las heridas eran algo superficial para el muchacho así que ni se preocupó al llegar a la cuarta velocidad como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se detuvo a las afueras del conjunto residencial donde ahora vivía Yamato junto con Taichi (cosa que siempre cabreaba a Daisuke), Cody y Ken subieron las escaleras atentos hasta el tercer piso y atravesaron el pasillo de la primera torre. Tocaron el timbre ambos con los ánimos de beber reflejados en cada mueca de Iori y el sueño y cansancio impregnados en todo el cuerpo del Ichijouji.

Quien abrió la puerta fue Takeru, con una botella de Smirnoff en la mano.

–¡Pasen! Los otros ya están…

Al entrar, estaban en una mesa jugando video juegos Yamato y Joe, del otro lado del pequeño salón Taichi con una enorme botella de Cacique tomándola a pecho.

–Dame un poco de eso –dijo Cody, quitándose del lado de Ken y ahora con Taichi terminando te atragantarse en alcohol.

–¿Quieres algo? –preguntó Takeru- Hay mucho que tomar…

–Sí, dame de todo un poco…

La noche fue devorando a los seis hombres en el departamento, el olor a alcohol era algo que amaban y ahora lo demostraban. Temprano comenzaron a alardear sus autos… porque el Corola de Tai corría más rápido que el pobre Ford Fiesta 2001 de Joe, y Yamato tenía su buen Aveo reluciente y sin rasguños. A eso de las 11.00 de la noche comenzaron los chistes malos y los acercamientos homosexuales entre Cody y Takeru, cosa que Yamato aprovechó para grabar en video pero que a fin de cuentas terminó grabando su propio ojo y sus risas caóticas, que en nada se comparaban con las de Daisuke.

Ken lo sabía, en esa reunión hacía falta un poco de la locura perteneciente sólo de ése muchacho. Él estaba en casa, pasándola en grande a su modo… pero ¿por qué tenía que extrañarlo? Era un idiota que no lo dejaba dormir, literalmente, y no podía despegarse a esa lapa de la cabeza.

Por su lengua pasaron millones de tipos de licores distintos… desde algo suave como un ponche crema hasta el vino tinto más antiguo que el vecino diabético de al lado.

Y también comenzó a sentirse mal, porque no estaba acostumbrado a beber, de hecho, era el más cuerdo de la habitación hasta las 3.00 am donde el único con los pies sobre la tierra era Joe, o más bien, porque estaba acostado sobre él y los demás sobre los muebles gritando obscenidades que ni al caso.

La última hora fue la ola de calor, la intensidad de los recuerdos y la llama encendiéndose. Las tres películas que preguntaban ver pero Iori se moría por ver el estreno de "Star Nuts" y mandar a comer mierda a las otras películas.

–Suficiente alcohol por hoy, me largo a casa.

–No seas saca culo, Ken; quédate un rato más… aún hay dos cajas de cervezas. –comentó Yamato dando media vuelta para verlo acercarse a la puerta.

–¿Dos cajas y yo aquí vagabundeando? Por qué no me dijiste antes…

–Allí tienes al que se las va a tragar todas, yo ya aumenté 20 kilos de puro licor. –Ken tomó sus llaves y se fue directo al auto, estaba totalmente ebrio pero podía conducir, en lo que cabía de la palabra poder "poder" que implicaba, meter la llave con torpeza, encender el auto con la palanca puesta en retroceso y chocar con un contenedor de basura arruinando el perfecto esmalte de la pintura del auto soñado. No sin también contar, el choque colectivo con una Explorer, y con un QQ, dándose a la fuga inmediatamente.

Llegó a casa sin placa, con dos abolladuras a los lados y con la cabeza hecha un trompo de tantas vueltas que dio. Introdujo la llave despacio y logró abrir la puerta luego de 15 intentos. Entró en silencio, maldiciendo el dolor de cabeza que tenía, corrió directo a la nevera por un poco de leche pero no había ni una gota que calmara su sed.

Enojado, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones muerto de calor y estresado por no encontrar cura a la migraña que ahora lo asechaba. Se abrió la camisa y se soltó la corbata, luego de entrar al baño y darse una pequeña ducha, consultar el reloj y enterarse que sobrepasaban las 4.00 de la mañana, se propuso dormir más fresco y relajado.

Pero antes de abandonar la sala en el tonto intento de recoger las prendas que se había quitado en el camino, sintió sus brazos alrededor de su torso. El contraste de tonos parecía una mezcla exótica, su piel pálida y suave en dirección opuesta, pegada a los sudados y bronceados brazos de Daisuke. Eran uno en el pequeño abrazo…

–Tardaste mucho…

–Deberías estar durmiendo, ¿lo sabes? –le ordenó él sin voltearse.

–No podía dormir si tú no estabas aquí, estaba preocupado…

–¡No digas tonterías! –Ken se dio media vuelta y se lo despegó de al lado con un empujón en su pecho desnudo- Si te preocuparas por mí no te fueras todas las noches a bares a beber como si no hubiera un mañana… eres un completo idiota, eso es todo.

Daisuke bajó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo aunque se muriera de calor, porque el verano estaba arrasando con sus sueños y ahora no tenía escapatoria. Él dejó de mirarlo y se fue sin decir nada a la habitación que le correspondía a Ken, éste, sin más remedio, lo siguió despacio. La ola de calor aumentó para ambos, a pesar de que él se acabara de bañar y estuviera en paños menores, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ya dentro.

Se sentaron en la cama con lentitud pero ambos callados, uno porque el corazón le iba demasiado rápido y otro porque simplemente tenía calentura. Sin decir nada, esperando que él se diera cuenta, Davis se lanzó a sus brazos y se sostuvo de su cuello, mirándolo firmemente y sin dejar que nada se le escapara de las manos. Sus labios se rozaron y el maremoto se juntó con el volcán para crear la colisión en sus corazones, el besó tomó aires salvajes lanzándolos a ambos al piso mientras sus lenguas exploraban cada parte de la otra.

Sus manos fueron tomando caminos más alejadas de la misma boca, recorriendo el cuerpo que estaba pegado al suyo, Ken sin toalla y Daisuke igual, abrazados, contentos, con las hormonas a mil. Ken fue quien decidió separarse para encontrar al muchacho Motomiya sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, al igual que la suya, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No me arrepiento de beber unos tragos de más…

–No me arrepiento de no dejarte dormir.

Y un nuevo besó los enfrentó y los puso en el mismo camino chocando sus sentimientos con sus deseos, queriendo quedarse así por siempre, uno al lado del otro…

Ken se quitó las sábanas de encima y el ruido de la ciudad despierta fue su bienvenida.

–Genial, otro sueño homosexual con el idiota de Davis…

Se dijo a sí mismo, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a estar con el moreno en situaciones más comprometedoras aún, pero sólo en sueños, porque sabía perfectamente que Davis tenía una obsesión remarcada por Taichi Yagami.

Se levantó y se puso unas bermudas caqui, las sandalias negras y salió sin camisa a su sala compartida con el futuro empresario de restaurantes de comidas. Estaba vacía y callada, como si no hubiera vida en ella, ni siquiera la de él.

El deseo de ver a aquel con que había pasado la noche en los sueños se fue incrementando, al darse media vuelta y tropezarse con la puerta blanca lista para que Ken entrara. No fue necesario tocar la puerta pues él tenía todo el derecho de entrar en cada habitación de su casa a la hora que se le diera la gana.

Pero encontrarse con eso fue el castigo por beber tanto en sueños, las dos cabezas sobresalían de las sábanas semitransparentes, el pie de uno de ellos cayendo de lado y el brazo musculoso del otro, sudado, también caía de costado a la cama por lo angosta que era esta. Descubrir que el otro cuerpo de al lado tenía el cabello pelirrojo y el pie más blanco que el de Daisuke, salió corriendo para dejar a Koushiro ser el dueño de los sueños de Davis.

Decepcionado, volvió a su habitación para seguir descansando, porque aunque no bebiera realmente se sentía como si en serio hubiera estado horas pegado a una botella de Whisky; sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las baquetas de Travis Barker y la canción _Always_ del teléfono móvil con el remitente de Cody Hida.

_Allí estaba el teléfono_.

Ni se molestó en responderlo y lo lanzó de un lado, debajo de la cama. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Pasaron unas cuantas horas soñando en fondo negro hasta que se cansó de que su culo estuviera sobre una cama, holgazaneando como el de Daisuke. Volvió a levantarse lanzando groserías como cada mañana, abriendo la puerta y directo a la nevera a buscar leche.

Pero al tener el cartón en sus manos y descubrir que estaba completamente vacío se sintió estúpido por repetir la tremenda cagada. El timbre de la puerta sonó y el vaso de vidrio calló de nuevo en sus pies como en el sueño.

–Jodida suerte…

Manchó el suelo con sus pies llenos de sangre pero prefirió ir a abrir la puerta pues no quería oír de nuevo el timbre en su vida, o al menos por la mañana. Taichi estaba justo detrás de la puerta, con una nueva sonrisa tatuada, que se le contagió automáticamente al Ichijouji.

–¿Está Davis? Quiero que practiquemos un partido juntos…

–No, no está, pero puedes pasar…

La sonrisa seguía pegada en el pues había muchas otras formas más inofensivas y, a la vez, más dañinas de venganzas.

–Eh… tienes sangre en los pies.

–Lo sé.

**Notas de Autora.**

Vale, has de creer que estoy mal de la cabeza, gracias pero no gracias… Esto alcanza un nuevo nivel de lo que jamás había pensado que llegaría a escribir… ¿Yaoi? ¿Yo? ¿Rose? ¿Helado con chocolate y fresa? ¿Qué! Sí… fue una tremenda locura pero que fuera Yaoi no tenía nada que ver con el reto, solo que lo vi como una forma más fácil de explicar todo. Aquí está el reto:

**Sora dice:** _"Bien, aquí esta tu reto! Tienes que hacer un Fic en donde únicamente salgan los Hombres, Boy Power, y ya! Y no es todo, no no... Tienes que mencionar al menos dos canciones de Blink 182, y qué crees! Nos tienes que platicar que carro tiene cada uno;) Y más le vale mujer, que le queden a cada uno de acuerdo con su personalidad! así que, venga!"_

Esto tiene un nombre, y es crueldad! Porque sabes que no sé nada de autos y tienes que complicármelas… uff. ¿Cumplí?

Solo chicos: CUMPLIDO.

Dos canciones de Blink 182: Te lancé tres, el título "_Toast and Bananas_" (ya te imaginaras por qué…!); la escena de Davis y Ken está inspirada en "_Feeling This_" (si revisas las líricas LOL!), y por último el teléfono sonando "_Always_".

Carros: Vale, fallé un poquito allí, solo porque mencioné únicamente el de Ken y los otros con los que choco, el de Yama y el de Tai, pero no estoy realmente segura que vayan con su personalidad ¿ves?, soy malísima en cosas de chicos! Pero no podía dejar que ayudaras... no, no no.

Mi primer reto. Esto se iba a llamar "_One for the boys_" y luego… OH NO, MEJOR ALGO MÁS LOCO DE BLINK 182! Y esa canción es muy buena, en serio.

Vale, es todo por ahora! Voy a dar gritos para que gane Italia en el juego de hoy: DE ROSSI, DE ROSSI, DE ROSSI! Uff, sigan leyendo los fics y no se extrañen de mis ataques de locuras, ok? LA FORZA AZURRA!

PD: Feliz Día de los Padres **(L)**

Besitos & Saluditos.

Rose.


End file.
